Your Bonds
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: Fukiyose Seiri was invited by a nationally-acclaimed photographer for a photoshoot. In reality, it's not what she expected. A one-shot slight Fuki-Kami pairing in the end.


Fukiyose Seiri should have guessed from the beginning that photoshoot was strange.

Not only her customer had asked her to come alone, without an adult supervision to their luxurious house but the high school girl with large forehead and large busts was also asked to wear a catchy white sleeveless shirt, dark jeans and heeled gladiator sandals very similar to the one she had worn in a certain high school's modeling event where she was forced to participate when no one wanted to take it. Despite finding all these requests very strange, the Forehead Deluxe had somewhat trusted the person asking for her, as the pay was higher than she thought and her client is one of the best photographers in Japan's modeling industry.

But the coup de grace to her (surprising) naivety had been when she had accepted, without a second thought, an orange drink that her client had offered. In the moment her lips had touched the sweet substance, her body had stopped respond to the impulse coming from the brain and she had fallen unconscious on the floor of the expensive studio.

When she finally regained consciousness, Fukiyose Seiri understood immediately that something was wrong. The ache to her jaw and the significant salivation can only mean that something had been stuck inside her mouth, while the positions of her arms and legs suggested to the black haired girl that she had been secured to the arms and legs of the chair.

It was only when she opened her eyes that Fukiyose was able to realize completely the situation in which she was ended.

Indeed, the Forehead Deluxe was tied and gagged with a bandana and a duct tape.

The white and long bandana was inserted and cleaved between her soft lips and was reinforced by the black tape, silencing her cries for help and at the same time, her to drool more than how much she expected.

Handcuffs were effectively binding her wrists in her back, exactly above the white wristbands that came with her skimpy outfit while her feet were bounded in the two legs of the wooden chair with a blue nylon rope.

But the worst part was a strange rope that had been looped around her waist, brought between her legs and pulled tight above her most intimate part. She didn't know what kind of infernal tormentor that cord was, but Fukiyose found it terrifying, in the moment she tried uselessly to escape from her quandary.

A little wriggle caused immediately a not-so proportional reaction to her womanhood, as a warm feeling, of the kind she had never experienced, raised from her lower part. Between the fear for the situation she was in and the fear to try again the discomfort generated by that rope, Fukiyose remained still for few minutes, looking with disbelief how she was tied, gagged and forced in a stimulating outfit.

The thought that a certain Idiot Trio would have paid everything to be there disappeared quickly, as it had born, but a dozen of very discouraging questions passed in her mind. W_hat had happened? How is it that famous customer who had asked her services was a kidnapper? How can she escape from this?_

She was so focused in her thoughts that Fukiyose discovered too late that the door of the room had been opened and someone had sneaked in. Only when she saw a shadow above her that she noticed it and she turned her head to look who was the owner. In an instant, Fukiyose met the creepy smile of the woman who had hired her.

That someone as nationally-renowned as her was someone who could kidnap an unsuspecting high school girl was something that the Forehead Deluxe found still difficult to believe, but that expression—half-lustful and half-frightening—just proved the unimaginable.

Furthermore, what the woman began to do with Fukiyose's body showed even more about, how much she was twisted. Under the trembling eyes of the captive, the kidnapper posed suddenly her hands above the chest of the high school girl.

Fukiyose reacted immediately, launching a muffled scream inside cleave ball gag and struggling against the cuffs, but the cord between her legs reminded her of its presence, sticking more inside her. For Fukiyose, the next thirty minutes were probably the worst of her life. Between the gropes, against which the soft fabric of the white tank top can't do much, the tugs to the that infernal rope and the unwanted caresses to her hair, Fukiyose questioned herself how she had been so naive in fall in a trap so stupid. She had left herself been deceived by the fame of that woman, to the point that she did not realize that everything of which had been asked to her, was too strange.

The embarrassment caused by those rough touches can only brought her to squirm and moan uselessly, while an intense blush appeared above her checks, followed by big drops of sweat above her large forehead.

As if it wasn't the worst thing to happen to her life, Fukiyose was shocked to see her captor taking a camera from a drawer and began to take photo of her. Not that the high school girl wasn't used to them in general but never in all her life has she took a photo while she was tied and gagged in a sexy clothing. Her attempts to block what was happening failed miserably because of the chords in-between her legs, while her frustrated and angry reactions seemed only to excite more the kidnapper, who continued to take photos even more greedily than before.

"Very good, Seiri-chan…" The woman said in an expression that only agitated the Iron Wall Girl more

Only when the entire film was used was Fukiyose's torment finished, or at least she hoped.

To her surprise, the captor took a rag from the drawer and after soaking it in a strange substance, she pressed the cloth above Fukiyose's gagged mouth. This time her muffled protests and squirms didn't last much despite Fukiyose's resistance. Immediately, the captive started to feel dizzy and lost consciousness before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Where am I?"

When she reopened her eyes, a groggy Fukiyose wasn't anymore seated handcuffed in a chair. Rather, her body was placed above the soft futon of a familiar room.

In the same way, she wasn't tied and gagged anymore, as the ropes, the two layers of gags and mainly, that terrible tormentor was gone. Even the sexy outfit had been removed and instead, the girl was wearing the same sailor fuku uniform, with which she had come.

Her face turned red at the thought that her kidnapper had stripped and dressed while she was knocked out unconscious but her embarrassment was replaced quickly by new astonishment when, next to her, she found her bag containing the clothes she had worn for the shoot and more importantly, a white envelope without any stamps or any markings which she presumed was left precisely by that woman.

It was mainly a letter of thanks towards the girl with large forehead to have let herself being photographed but when Fukiyose's rage was anymore unable to refrain her rage, the last sentence made her turn pale.

It was a threat.

She was threatened to not reveal anybody what had happened to her or everyone she knew, including a certain spiky haired boy who was clearly named and emphasized, would have received as gift the photos of Fukiyose Seiri, tied and gagged in a white tank top and skinny jeans.

The redness of before came back stronger and the thought to call Anti-Skill disappeared quickly from her mind. Alone, humiliated and terribly furious, Fukiyose Seiri didn't have much choice aside standing up, open the door of the apartment and go away, as she swore inside her to never again to take anymore a job from this woman.

Or perhaps, she can call Komoe Tsukuyomi or Himegami Aisa?

_Nothing can go wrong as along as no other people will learn of this, right?_

* * *

A month has passed and with the incident at a certain studio almost fading away from her mind, Fukiyose is busy studying for their upcoming exams as the whole class 1 – 7 already filed out of their room to eat their lunches. She had once confided to her best friend Himegami at Seventh Mist about what happened to her but the Gemstone simply shrugged, saying that it might be better to just keep quiet. But as she peered out of her book, she had noticed one person who was staring dumbly on their window and it irritated her to no end.

"Kamijou!" She called out to the boy, who looked to her rather lamely.

"Don't give me that look!" The Iron Wall Girl was at it again as she faces the boy, "Why are you sleeping a while back at Komoe-sensei's class?"

"Eh? I'm sorry but I ran into trouble with my shower's heating system yesterday so I had to fix it myself all night." The boy explained truthfully though it was obvious that Fukiyose didn't trust what he said.

"Don't go making a lot of excuses. You should be striving more hard to take care of yourself and not just wallowing into your laziness." Fukiyose gave the boy another lesson as she hands out a healthy bread that she had on her bag. "Here, eat this. It might help you revitalize whatever neurons are left in your brain."

Kamijou Touma can only sigh as he was about to open the pack but suddenly, his phone vibrated so he put down the bread so he can answer the phone.

It looks like his roommate Index is calling to him.

"Yeah, Index? It's not like you to call me at this time." The boy sighed as Fukiyose listened to their conversation.

"_Neh, neh, Touma! Someone left an envelope here in our door step and it said, "A Gift For Kamijou Touma." So I opened it right now."_

Suddenly, Fukiyose's stomach began to churn as something didn't sit well with what she heard.

"Eh? Is it something like, for instance, money?"

"_No, Touma. It's strange. It's only twenty pieces of what you call pictures. What's more strange is she looks like…_"

Kamijou wasn't able to continue listening to his call as all of the sudden, Fukiyose took the cellphone away from him and she pressed "End Call" in haste.

"Huh?! What was that for?" Kamijou was stunned to see his phone in Fukiyose's hands as the latter seemed to be in panic with her face growing red.

"Idiot! Come with me to the mall because I needed to find something." Was the excuse she gave.

"Hah? I can't—"

"You're. Coming. With. Me." Fukiyose glared at the boy, who raises his eyebrows and sighs as he relents.

"Okay, fine as long as Kamijou-san isn't going to stay late."

"I'll also study at your dormitory." Fukiyose kept it up, hoping she can at least try to come up with hos she can get rid of those "gift" for her classmate.

_What's with her? _Kamijou thought as he nods in agreement, not knowing that the gift for him was something much more sinister than he expected.


End file.
